


daddy's here

by orphan_account



Series: daddy steve rogers + young bucky barnes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent James "Bucky" Barnes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Men Crying, Older Steve, Shrunkyclunks, Size Difference, Young Bucky, again... sorta lol, but hes not really captain america, hes just that buff, it’s not TOO angsty... bucky just had a bad day is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky’s day has been... hard. He’s been running around campus, he’s had way more classes today then he usually does, and so many things on his to-do list. And while he is tired, droopy eyes proof of that fact, he still has to study. He has classes with papers due, two upcoming quizzes, and a few other deadlines. And sure, he’s been studying in between classes all day, and everyday before, but he just can’t shake the feeling that he needs to work a bit harder. Usually, his week is not as packed, a calmer and more relaxed schedule more ordinary. But this week has been an exception.Another sigh escapes Bucky as he puts his keys and phone on the counter of the kitchen, and then proceeds to drop his backpack to the floor. The thunk it makes is a small disruption to the quiet atmosphere and yet another reminder to Bucky that he should do his schoolwork. Bucky goes to grab his textbooks before a voice from the living room draws his focus from his intention to study.“Hey sweetheart,” Steve calls, gently, from where he sits on the couch, a show playing quietly in the background.God, he looks good.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: daddy steve rogers + young bucky barnes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615825
Comments: 10
Kudos: 210





	daddy's here

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i’ve orphaned this fic because i no longer want to be associated with it. it’s overall complicated, but to summarize and generalize everything, i came to the realization i’m promoting stereotypes in a damaging way. if you’re reading this fic please understand that this is NOT how i should have written these characters. i wrote surface level stereotypes and didn’t go any further. take this fic with a grain of salt. thank you.

Bucky lets out a deep sigh as he opens the door to Steve’s penthouse. It’s a quiet thing, sounding of relief and exhaustion, hinting of a bad day, but a sigh nonetheless. His shoulder aches where his backpack strap has been resting all morning, his head throbs with a half formed headache, and his legs are tired and even a little sore from walking so much.

Bucky’s day has been... hard. He’s been running around campus, he’s had way more classes today then he usually does, and so many things on his to-do list. And while he is tired, droopy eyes proof of that fact, he still has to study. He has classes with papers due, two upcoming quizzes, and a few other deadlines. And  _sure_ , he’s been studying in between classes all day, and everyday before, but he just can’t shake the feeling that he needs to work a bit harder. Usually, his week is not as packed, a calmer and more relaxed schedule more ordinary. But this week has been an exception.

Another sigh escapes Bucky as he puts his keys and phone on the counter of the kitchen, and then proceeds to drop his backpack to the floor. The thunk it makes is a small disruption to the quiet atmosphere and yet another reminder to Bucky that he should do his schoolwork. Bucky goes to grab his textbooks before a voice from the living room draws his focus from his intention to study.

“Hey sweetheart,” Steve calls, gently, from where he sits on the couch, a show playing quietly in the background.

_God_ ,  he looks good.

Steve looks like comfort, like warmth, like  _rest_.  He looks like everything Bucky is craving in this moment, everything he’s been craving all day. Steve’s sitting wide legged on the couch, arm resting on top the back. Wearing a pair of his soft grey sweats. And he looks—he looks like his Daddy. All Bucky wants in this moment is to crawl into his Daddy’s lap, and take a nap, wake up in an hour or two and ask Daddy to feed him, maybe watch a movie and sleep some more. Simply seeing Steve is forcing him to break down a bit, his shoulders falling slightly from where they were hunched. Bucky’s stomach swoops in the way it does when he wants to just— _cry_ . And seeing Steve and thinking that he shouldn’t indulge himself in comfort is probably what’s causing it.

“Hi Daddy,” Bucky practically  _ sighs  _ his reply. It’s full of exhaustion and Bucky watches as Steve’s face scrunches a tad bit at Bucky’s voice. The second Steve senses something is off, is wrong, he’s immediate to try to fix the problem and soothe the hurt. He always does.

Bucky loves him so fucking much.

“Why don’t you come lay down, baby,” Steve suggests. And  god,  if that isn’t the answer to everything. Fuck, Bucky wants to. He wants to so bad. He wants to cuddle close to Steve, to Daddy, and have Daddy hold him for the rest of the day. And he’s about too, he’s about to just call it a day and forgot about everything bad that’s happened and just  be with Steve, about to say ‘ _screw you_ ’  to his homework and—fuck.

His homework.

He sends a forlorn glance to his backpack, forgotten on the floor. He -  _ he doesn’t want to deal with that.  _ He’s so  tired and,  god , he’s gonna cry, isn’t he. He feels his throat swell up a bit, and his bottom lip trembles a tiny bit, the way it does when he’s close to just that. He just wants to be comforted. He wants to be done with this shit excuse of a day and just—just be  _ done _ . He’s so  tired.  He just wants Steve. Wants his Daddy. He tries for a deep breath, but it comes in shaky. He blinks away the few tears that well up in his eyes, before he turns back to Steve. “I have - I have homework. I have to study,” he doesn’t deliver it in a way of trying to convince Steve, it sounds more like he’s trying to convince  _himself_. And, truth be told, he is. Because witnessing his Daddy looking like everything he aches for has more than destroyed any semblance of desire to study, if there was any there at all. Steve’s eyebrows scrunch down, and his eyes squint the tiniest amount, he can hear it as well.

“You been studying all week, sugar. And I’m more than positive you’ve worked more than enough today. You look exhausted, come lay down on my lap, baby,” Steve coos and Bucky’s lips scrunch into small tight frown, and he sniffles, he can fill the tears welling up again. Steve’s reaction is immediate.

“Baby,” Daddy states, a little gentle, a little stern. And Bucky feels the sob coming, feels the tears coming back. His hand points to his backpack before it drops back to his side and then he looks back to Steve and the look that his Daddy gives him, one of pure compassion and empathy and  _love_ ,  is enough to break the dam. It cuts the thin string Bucky has been dangling on all day, and he just, finally, starts  _sobbing_. Harsh cries pouring from his mouth and tears from his eyes. He brings his arm up to his face to try and wipe them away, but there are far too many. He has to  study,  Bucky tries to convince himself. He can’t just - just  forget about his schoolwork.

“Oh baby, my sweet baby boy, c’mere love, come here. Daddy’s here, daddy’s here, come sit on my lap, baby,” Steve tries to convince him and it just makes Bucky cry more. He’s so caught up in his unrealistic idea that he has to work and it’s hard for him to believe or listen to Steve. He tries to tell Daddy that _can’t,_ he just can’t. “I can’t just leave - _leave it,”_ Bucky hiccups out, “There’s too much and I can’t just, I won’t be able too - I _can’t_ Daddy, I _can’t-“_ Bucky stumbles over his words before he starts to sob more and he paints such a sad picture. Standing by himself, arms rubbing at his eyes, trying to push the tears back in, while absolutely heart wrenching sounds are falling from his lips. And Steve won’t leave Bucky like this, he _can’t._

” _B_ _aby,”_ Steve speaks and _oh,_ even if he hasn’t given Bucky an order, that’s a command all right. “Bucky,” he continues, “I know your feeling really bad right now, and you feel like you have a lot of schoolwork and too little time, but I _promise_ you, you are more than prepared enough. And Daddy _never_ breaks his promises, right?” He waits for Bucky to nod, of which he does, before he continues, “Right now, the only thing you need is rest, and comfort, and if you don’t come get it in the next five seconds you can be _damn_ _sure_ I’m gonna come and give it to you, okay sweetheart? So come here and lay on my lap, baby,”

And Bucky finally gives up on his stubbornness, gives up on whatever reason he was telling himself he couldn’t, and he does. He  _ does.  _ He goes to walk toward Daddy, he doesn’t care about anything else anymore. His need for his Daddy larger than everything. He shuffles quickly to where Steve is sitting on the couch, straight to his lap, and his Daddy welcomes him with open arms.

“Oh baby, you’ve been fighting all day, huh sugar? Been fightin’ all day,” he coos while his hands coax Bucky to straddle his lap. Bucky whines and sobs into Steve’s shirt, his own hands grabbing at it, seeking for something to ground him, anything. His Daddy keeps talking to him, sweet words whispered to him between kisses to his head and hands rubbing his back.

“It’s alright, sugar, you let it out, I’m right here, Daddy’s here and I’m gonna take care of you,” he murmurs, all while Bucky just falls apart in his arms. He’s been on the edge, trying to handle everything himself, when what he really needed was his Daddy. It’s overwhelming, the emotions, the hurt from the day and the comfort from Daddy. So he listens to what his Daddy says, he lets it out, let’s it out in Steve’s arms, and trusts Steve to take care of him.

He’s taking short shaky breaths in between each whimper and sob and Daddy reminds him to breath, “Remember what I taught you, baby, in and out, in and out, like me, in and out, there you go, good boy,” he praises, and Bucky shudders a bit. When he tries to wipe his eyes with his own hands, Steve shoos them away and wipe his tears with his own, hands cradling Bucky’s face as he rubs his cheeks with his thumbs.

Bucky cries for a good few minutes, and with each passing minute, the stress and burden from the day weighs less and less. It’s replaced with a bit of fatigue and weariness, but not because Bucky’s hurting, simply tiredness from a day full of emotions and feeling and just, just too  much . But it’s over now, Daddy’s here and it’s over now.

Bucky doesn’t have any more tears left to cry after about seven or so minutes, and while he’s a little embarrassed with how quickly he lost control of himself, he feels so much better nonetheless. He straightens up in his Daddy’s lap, bringing his face away from where it had been resting on his Daddy’s chest. He sniffles, a sign that he’s done crying, and brings his knuckles up to his eyes to rub them, needing to after such a breakdown. When he opens his eyes, he sees his Daddy watching him with a caring gaze.

Bucky is immediately reminded of just how much he sprung on Steve, how quickly, and he’s instantly flustered and bit abashed. 

When he goes to apologize, stammers out, “I’m  _sorry_ , I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean -“ Steve interrupts him without hesitation.

“You’re fine baby, you’re fine. There’s no reason to apologize, not at all, sugar. You just had a bad day, s’all. Just a bad day and I’m more than happy to take care of you when you have a bad day. Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it for a  second ,” he takes Bucky’s face in his hands before he continues, “I  _want_ to be here for your bad days, Bucky. So, don’t go feeling like you have to say sorry,” and he’s looking at Bucky with the  sweetest  eyes and Bucky can’t help but believe him. Bucky repays him with a smile so big that Steve can’t help but smile too, and then Bucky is reaching for a kiss. Steve meets him halfway, and when they’re lips meet it’s chaste but it’s perfect and sweet and it’s  everything .

Bucky pulls away, a little blush on his cheeks before he looks away from Daddy’s loving stare, a little flustered. His gaze meets Daddy’s shirt and when he sees the, large, stains caused by his tears, he lets out a little giggle. Daddy asks what he’s laughing about and Bucky responds with a point to the stain and a giggled, “Your, your shirt,” and then his Daddy is looking down and laughing a bit too. Bucky giggles a bit more before he hides his face back on Steve’s chest. It feels good, good to laugh and be able to be so comfortable with Steve and trust him and be here with him and love him. It feels _good._

“Do you wanna watch a show, baby?” Steve suggests after a while and Bucky mumbles out an  _ mhm  _ before he yawns a bit. Daddy chuckles before adding, “How about you take a nap, sugar, you must be tired,” and  _yeah_ ,  that sounds like a good idea. But before he can fully drift off, Steve asks him, “What had you feeling bad today, sweetheart?”

Bucky isn’t stressed from the question, a stark contrast to what his reaction would be thirty minutes ago, and it makes him smile a bit. There were so many reasons to feel bad today, and yet, the second he got to his Daddy, they all melted away. “Just,” Bucky yawns, “Just had a hard day, s’all,” and then he’s cuddling closer to Steve, tired and ready for the nap Steve suggested.

His Daddy kisses the top of his head, before he pulls Bucky impossibly closer. He hears Daddy tell him, “I’m here for your hard days, baby,” and Bucky smiles into his neck before he mumbles, “I know, Daddy,” and he’s met with another kiss to the top of his head, before his Daddy’s whispers, “Daddy’s always gonna be here,” and Bucky finally drifts to sleep, with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i’ve orphaned this fic because i no longer want to be associated with it. it’s overall complicated, but to summarize and generalize everything, i came to the realization i’m promoting stereotypes in a damaging way. if you’re reading this fic please understand that this is NOT how i should have written these characters. i wrote surface level stereotypes and didn’t go any further. take this fic with a grain of salt. thank you.


End file.
